Friendship Is Stronger Than Rivalry
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: An elite, an engineer, and a human girl. They have a strange fate and a bizarre life, but what happens when the NOBLE team step in? Rated T for language. Not that there is a lot... .


**I whipped this thought up in my mind while lying in bed. It's strange, because it's a human with an elite for a friend, as well as an engineer. After the prologue, it will be featured on the campaign level: Winter Contingency. It was a thought so I make it up as I go along. NO FLAMING. Oh, and while you're at it, read my other fic. Halo reach: Beyond Lone Wolf. It has a second chapter which is better than the first.**

"**HEY"-speech**

'**HEY!'-thinking/thoughts**

**(HEY!)-My mini notes.**

""**HEY""-Covenant speech**

**Prologue**

_There was a rustle in the bushes. Gawain, an elite that was off duty, went to investigate. He parted the bushes and was shocked to see a human girl there, looking up at him. As a gold ranked elite he knew he should kill her immediately, but something stirred in what was supposed to be a 'cold', heart. On further inspection, he noticed that the girl had an arm that was bent at an angle. _

_He called for the engineer that every gold rank elite has as a servant, and asked him if he could heal a human. His peers called the humans 'scum'. In his own language he chatted with the engineer._

""_Thomas, can you heal a human? If so I need you to heal her and get her, as well as us out of here. If we help her we'll be fugitives."" Gawain said worriedly. He knew the consequences if he got caught helping someone-much less a human. The consequence was death by -._

""_Oh, Gawain, you going soft? So, you want me to heal her, then relocate her, and us, as well as try not to be caught? Is that it?"" Thomas taunted. He was going to help her but he wanted to toy with Gawain as normally that was impossible._

""_Shut up and help her if you can."" Gawain huffed, heaving the girl up. Gawain looked at the girl and was shocked (once again) to see that she wasn't even scared. Thomas then went over and healed her arm. (I'm not telling how!)_

""_We better go now."" Thomas said. He was already floating away._

""_Right."" Gawain agreed, piggy-backing the girl. While he was running he looked back at the girl. In human standards she was about 10, with long, straight brown hair and green eyes. What he wanted to know was how she got there in the first place._

""_Hey! Thomas, this looks good."" Gawain called to the engineer, after running about two miles. He put the girl down on the grass and found a shelter nearby. Thomas then came floating over._

""_You know this is useless unless we can understand each other. Right?"" Thomas questioned. The girl then came in and sat down. Gawain went over and started to try to teach her covenant language and the girl tried to teach him and Thomas English. He finally taught her how to say her name in covenant by drawing in the dirt. _

""_M…my n-name is M-ar-iee"" Mariee said slowly._

**2 years later (and after a lot of practicing languages- Gawain and Thomas use covenant speech, Mariee uses human. Yes they can understand each other! )**

"Ha ha Gawain! You can't catch me even with your speed!" Mariee laughed. Gawain and Mariee were playing tag (Mariee taught Gawain some human games. Don't ask me how she knew, because even I'm clueless.) It was true. Mariee, although human, was unusual in the way she could run. She was faster than Gawain at a full out sprint and could keep the pace up for about 2 kilometres.

""Well, you're faster than me so it's not fair!"" Gawain mock-whinged. They had been playing it for 3 hours and Gawain had to admit, it was a fun human game, better than any covenant games when they played any and that was rare (apart from torturing UNSC marines). Just as he and Mariee were walking into the wrecked storage house they called home they heard the sound of whirring blades. They looked up and saw it was a falcon. Falcon's usually either contained marines or Spartans, who were at war with the covenant.

"Gawain, wait with Thomas in the house, if they see you they'll kill you." Mariee told Gawain in a quiet voice. She would deal with them, since they were less likely to kill her.

""Ok Mariee, be careful."" Gawain said worriedly and went into the house. He was worried for Mariee's safety. His worst enemies were Spartans, as he had seen some of the covenant fall at the hands of Spartans. The Falcon landed on one of the vegetable patches that didn't have any veges in them. To Mariee's horror, 5 Spartans jumped out, which was bad news for Gawain and Thomas. It got worse too. They were walking straight towards the house. She traced their pattern of where they were going and saw the red device that she had found earlier.

'They must be heading toward it.' Mariee thought. Seeing as they were coming closer she tried to duck behind some cover but one of the Spartans caught sight of her and while three of them investigated device and the other one looked at the blood on the ground that had been left by her various tumbles and falls, the last one came to where she was hiding and spotted her.

"Who are you?" The Spartan asked. By the sound of the voice the Spartan was a male and his voice was kind.

"I am Mariee, and why are you here? But, first, what is _your_ name?" Mariee questioned. Her voice was cold. Most people would be shocked to see a Spartan and when they spoke to them it usually was a 'thank-you'.

"Heh, a girl with bite. Where are your parents? And we are here checking for the rebel activity. I'm known as Six." (I don't do official titles!) Six said gesturing to the other Spartans and to himself. He was wondering what a little girl is doing here alone. 'Maybe I should get the others…nah, she'd probably bolt.' he thought.

"Parents? I have none, I have guardians though." Mariee said looking confused (No, she doesn't have parents…not even _I_ know where she came from). She didn't know who her parents were. She only knew Gawain and Thomas, but she considered them as guardians, because they watched over her.

"No parent's? Wow. Who are your guardians?" Six asked because he was _really_ confused. How could the girl have no parents but have guardians?

Mariee decided she couldn't hold it in any longer. The secret was too much, and this Spartan sounded trustworthy. "Fine. Keep your team mates at bay. Then come with me. Leave your weapon here." Mariee sighed. How was he going to take it? Having the enemies as guardians didn't seem normal.

Six looked around. His team mates were still scanning the area for anything else. "They seem busy already." He replied. He was eager to see who was keeping the girl safe, although he didn't like the thought of no gun for protection. He hoped the girl, Mariee, would keep her guardians at bay if they were angry. Because of his enhanced strength, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Mariee led Six to the wreck of a house and called for Gawain and Thomas. "Gawain, Thomas, come out one at a time. You, Spartan, stay behind be. I don't want you attacking my friends." Mariee warned the Spartan.

"Why would I do tha- oh shit!" Six exclaimed. He was astounded. The _covenant_ were the guardians! How was this possible! Six was standing there, as stiff as a rock.

""Mariee, who is thi- Why did you bring a Spartan here!"" Gawain exclaimed reacting in the same manner as Six. Why bring the enemy here? She knew that Spartans were his worst enemy.

""Mariee! Have you lost your mind! Bringing a Spartan here is death for both of us!"" Thomas sighed/exclaimed. The enemy was here now, and it seemed only Mariee could make him leave.

"Gawain and Thomas, calm down. As for you Spartan, Gawain and Thomas won't hurt you unless you make the first move." Mariee said sternly. She wanted no fighting between them. If they did the other Spartans outside would hear and cause trouble, as they would have their weapons.

"You! You can understand them?" Six asked. Now, he was not only confused but a little bit scared as well. He looked at Mariee, wondering if she was playing a trick on him.

"Yes, I can understand them and they can understand me." Mariee said in a hushed tone. The Spartans must have been deaf, since they hadn't come in yet. Just as she was about to make Six leave, the footsteps of another Spartan were coming.

"Six! We're leaving." The Spartan told Six. As he went further in he saw an elite. "Oh god!" he exclaimed. He decided he would wait for the covenant to leave, or make the first move. But he realised that Six and a girl were facing them with Six behind the girl? "Six! What are you doing!" The Spartan exclaimed.

**Well, here is chap one. Prologue **_**and**_** first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Now, to do chapter two (as well as more thinking!). Sorry if this comes up late, FF has been having some login issues, so this won't be uploaded until it works again. And if you like violence and lemon fics, there will be**_** no deleting**_**. As to my thoughts, since I read the news, and it doesn't say they're doing anything to **_**any**_** stories. I checked for my fav fic, and it's **_**still there!**_** Don't like it? DON'T CRITISISE!**


End file.
